The Doll Maker
by Cifayn
Summary: In the end, she let herself be dragged away because it was futile-- useless to struggle against them. Everything she worked for was gone, all by a simple mistake her customer had done. Or both. Everyone was deceived.
1. The Dictionary

Long ago, Japan was ruled by the powerful Tsugura family. Now, the days are different and the cities have grown and expanded. Nothing was like before but those who had ancestors in the past knew all the stories that have been passed down. Especially the highest point they had reached when the prince had met a lady of the Daimoki family.

Now back to you. You would learn everything within something that wasn't considered a novel but a dictionary. Each description would expand and you would get a full understanding of what it was like, told better than any grandmothers or grandfathers who told stories to the young.

Everything happens for a reason.

* * *

A dusty dictionary was hidden around the basement. You found it and carefully opened it, ignoring the hands that were once clean, now dirty.

The cover opened up to one large word and underneath it was the signature of the owner.

It seems like as the story progresses, the words add on. A warning was on the back of the dictionary saying, _DO NOT READ BEYOND THE CHAPTERS YOU READ._

* * *

**Dictionary**

owned by the Doll Maker.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Ryu (noun): the past money amount in Japan.

The Prince [Ren] (noun): A serious prince who never showed his face in public before. [not much is known yet]

The Daimoki Family (noun): a family with a historical past that is yet to be revealed.

Yashiro (noun): The Prince's advisor and best friend. He was the one who got his hands on the doll from the customer who bought it.

Kyoko (noun): an adopted daughter of the Daimoki Family.

The Officer (noun): unknown idenity yet.

Hirotaka and Iizuka (noun): the couple who bought the doll.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**The Doll Maker  
**

Ivzory

* * *

The regular modern Japan would've been crowded on busy streets with rushing late workers, hurrying to their jobs, and mothers on a shopping spree, tall buildings that nearly reach the sky, and cars that honk impatiently to head to their destination.

However, that is not now.

Compare it to olden days where beautiful kimonos that decorate every part of the village's corner, temples are highly respected, merchants are founded on every road and street, and emperors rule the lands of Japan during war and peace.

Those days were the best..

and I must advise you to keep your image on the past

and keep it like that... for now.

* * *

"Amazing! Truly extraordinary. It is as if real." The elderly man turned the doll around in a 180 degrees angle, inspecting each detail of realistic features. Slowly and gently, he ran his fingers across the silky black hair, his gaze fixed on the wooden figure. "How much do you want? A thousand ryu?" He glanced up at her face only for a moment and then went back to observing the still man that rested in between his hands.

The offer would be very tempting to those who are desperately trying to make some money but the doll-maker knew better than this. Furthermore, she knew that amount of money could never support her sick and aged parents. For generations, their blood line has been creating dolls that have surpassed those who are hired in the palace. They were superior. After all, Kyoko was adopted to the Daimoki family. Although Taisho's wife could not produce any heirs for him, they were completely satisfied with Kyoko, a hard-working daughter. She was intelligent and knew the difference between something stupid and something stupider. They felt like she truly was their daughter. "This is the doll figure of his highness and you expect a thousand ryu would be a lot for an actual sculpture of him? I certainly hope not."

Her eyes narrowed at the man's frightened eyes and muttered darkly, "Don't take me as a fool."

He unconsciously took a step back. "Oh.. uh, of course not!" he stuttered, clearly not trying to insult her. "I didn't know it was his highness, after all, he barely shows his face to the public.." He could not afford to pay so much yet it was a rare object. In fact, he never saw this kind of beauty before. It was worthy of the title, _the priceless._ The man gazed about the clothing and jewelry that attached itself onto the base. Yet created loose for a solo purpose of changing clothes. He made up his mind. "Fifteen thousand."

"Fifteen thousand?" An eyebrow raised. Her lips twitched to curl itself downwards into a frown. "It's not even close to that worth!" She slammed her hand against the table in front of her. She leaned forward, closing the space they had in between them. "More," she demanded. "I thought I said... not to take me as a fool?"

"I- I'm not!" Trying to convincing her wasn't going to do him any good. But he couldn't even pay more than that. A frown visibly reached his lips; it was his turn for him to frown now. He immediately shook his head, "I can't.. I don't have enough money for this." But look at the doll's eyes.. staring at him to buy it. It was the prince for goodness sake! The prince who never revealed himself to the public! Anyways, skills like this could never be ignored so easily. Should he or should.. He thought about it. "Ninety thousand ryu!" he cried. Oh, screw it.

Kyoko gave a smirk. And this is why she was called _The Devil Dealer. _Everything went her way. She decided to let him off the hook since he didn't look rich enough to pay for it. She didn't really want to strip him poor. "Deal. I'll be looking forward to your money next week." She could've demanded for more but she could tell that he was not rich. "Why does the best medical treatment have to be so expensive?" She groaned as the customer left her shop. She headed into the back room to return to doll-making. She played the _Devil _all right.

But she felt bad for lying to the man about the doll. Like they say, whenever you're in need of something, you get it.

* * *

A gasp left her lips. "Honey? What is this?" A middle-aged woman standing at 5'2, wearing an white apron, took hold of a doll that lied lifelessly on the kitchen table. Her husband returned home late last night, tired and weary but happy. Iizuka didn't say anything about his reasons but went back to reading her book on bed. Now here she was in her kitchen with a doll in her arms. Is this the reason why he was happy? About this magnificent doll? It also looked very expensive.

Dark locks covered his face, an elegant face of a prince with dark brown eyes and a light tanned look. He was dressed royally in a red robe with golden floral designs on the edges. Everywhere else was covered with jewelry, from necklaces to anklets. Almost nothing was left bare. It was obvious the materials used was difficult to find. Even her fingers that felt the soft, smooth surface of the fabric could tell it wasn't just any kind of fabric.

Hirotaka kissed his wife's brown hair. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" and it certainly was. "The doll-maker said it was The Prince."

"The Prince? Impossible!" A sudden wave of surprise grabbed the unprepared shocked Iizuka. She nearly let the doll fall from her grasp but caught it before it fell. "No one in the villages has ever seen his face! Never!" she argued, shaking her head violently. How could someone know? Someone who was not in the villages?

"It is!" He snatched the doll and pointed to a golden ring on its index finger. "Remember the ring that is passed down to the crown prince? This is the ring! It has every single detail of how it looked like! and it is _impossible_-- _impossible_ for a doll-maker to make up a lie and say that this is The Prince without full knowledge of this ring!"

"But.." she was out of words. Secretly, Iizuka agreed with her husband's words in the back of her mind. It didn't make sense for someone to know all about the ring yet not know the prince's identity. Even if it was the prince, then how did Hirotaka get the money to pay for the doll? They were middle-class. A treasure like this would be worth more than two hundred ryu! Just how? she wondered. She end up sighing. "Just at least promise me you didn't steal it." Not that she doubted him. He wasn't the type anyways.

"I didn't," he assured her. It wasn't really considered stealing if someone gave you permission to take it anyways. What should he do with this doll now? Sell it? Treasure it? He had no clue for now.

"We should show this to your sister. I'm sure she would admire what you bought," Iizuka suggested. He nodded in response. Hirotaka was glad she never mentioned how much the doll cost yet. She would've demanded him to return it and apologize.

But now, he felt inseparable with the lovely doll.

* * *

It was dawn. The moment before the sun raises itself to Earth. Mainly, at this time, no one would've gotten up except for the fact there was no thieves at that time of day. Unknowingly, they fallen into a trap. When thieves steal, they steal now. People don't check their things until night, leading them into a misunderstanding about the time of the thievery. It was the only secret that only among the thieves know and will ever.

There, a man was dressed in soiled cloth, settled in between a narrow alley that was positioned between two houses in a good neighborhood. Yashiro spied the wandering villagers as they walked to their destination. When he was younger, a fortune teller told him when he was in his years of thirty to find a community where the spring grows warm in the early mornings and hide himself in between two walls that looks in the direction east and he will discover something quite unique. He never thought he would have found it, but here he was.

Yashiro heard laughter becoming louder at each second that passed by. He glanced at where the direction of the noise was from and there was a couple hand-in-hand enjoying each others' company. They both wore matching kimonos which he found were quite ordinary. What caught his attention was the still figure that lay in between the hands of the man. They were giggling over the doll. It was strange yet amusing how they, adults, were playing with it like five years-old.

As they came closer into view, the doll came with it. Yashiro could see the small details and features that the doll held and there were so many. The strange feeling conquered most of how he felt, and it was like an odd connection that allured him to it. He inched closer towards the couple and then recognized it. _The Prince. _Although excitement surged through his veins, he couldn't help but wonder how did they get it? They were seemed to be not rich nor poor and looked like they couldn't get their hands on it at all. His body reacted on his own and stole the doll from them; his feet was moving on his own and ran as fast as he can. Their voices clearly shouted anger and tried to chase him but their old legs failed them. He wasn't too happy that he just committed a crime but glad that he was still in his late 20s.

As soon as their yells faded away, he stopped to catch his breath that was long gone awhile ago. Yashiro wasn't sure what he should do with the doll. Maybe he should report it. His hands opened to revealed the doll in still perfect condition. The soft smile ripped through his mouth. Just looking at it makes him feel strange. Probably laughing at _his_ reaction once he sees it.

* * *

He was speechless. The exact face, the similar body.. it was like looking into a mirror and seeing his identical twin. His thumb traced every characteristic it held. Even a graceful aura emitted from the doll, surrounding it like a guardian. There was nothing of it that seemed fake. Even he did not get baffled this often. To create such structure was rare, or almost never. The way it was built was strangely familiar though he sworn he had never came across such a beauty. He was not complimenting himself because his looks resembled it but the creation of it.

"Like what you see, Prince Ren?" His head still low against the marble floor, but his emotions didn't fail to appear in his tone of voice. Yashiro was correct. The way his eyes looked at it with such stare meant interest and fascination. It captured him just like it did with any other. Even the guards that stood in a straight line along the red and gold carpet, who never showed an expression, tried to hide their curiosity from it. Oh, how they fail.

"It is quite.. different," the words struggle to form an actual correct sentence that he felt. Was the word _different _enough? or should've he used the word _spicy?_ His lips never moved to a smile nor frown. It was his plain, ordinary face, but his eyes sparkled dimly so that the unnoticeable will keep being unnoticeable to the oblivious guards, except Yashiro. Ren knew that the doll has even captured their attention too. "Who is the creator?" Throughout the whole observation, he had forgotten all about other related things since his attention was on the beauty. The question had just suddenly popped into his head.

"I'm not sure," Yashiro rose his head and said bluntly. Ren altered his focus onto his personal adviser. The relaxed mood was replaced by the serious feeling, surprising the Prince. Yashiro was those nice-types usually but it was rare for him to be solemn no matter what situation is given. "There was a couple playing with the doll but I doubt they invented it nor bought it. They were only middle-class."

_Middle-class, hm?_ Ren thought. "Oh?" he raised an eyebrow at Yashiro. "and you stole it, huh?" Yashiro nodded, unashamed by his actions-- only for the old couple.

"I _might_ have a clue on the maker of the doll but I will need to confirm it." Yashiro was half-sure. Up until now, he didn't recognize the art work. Ren clapped a few times and a man rushed in like he was prepared for the awaiting call.

"Find a man that looks like this." Yashiro handed the officer a drawing and document. The officer nodded in response and exited, followed by the guards. As soon as the room gone quiet with no sounds of marching feet, Yashiro immediately got to the point. "I think the creator is someone from the Daimoki family."

Ren stared at him, amused. "and how were you to figure that out?" He rested his head on one arm against the armrest.

"I've..."

* * *

"Where did you get this from?" An high-ranked military official pulled out an object from his pockets only to reveal that same doll Hirotaka had just bought ten days ago. Carelessly, he allowed a little pickpocketer stole his doll away from him and his wife when they were walking down the road to visit his sister's house. "A fine thing like this should never be at your hands.. Mr. Hirotaka. " He paused, observing the scared expression planted on the poor victim's face. Well, not victim but who cares? "Spill." His eyes bored into the eyes of Hirotaka.

Immediately, he looked away, knowing no matter what he was cornered. If only he didn't make that mistake. He stood quiet until the man pulled out an object from its hiding place. A sword. Instantly, the words flew out of his mouth. "Daimoki. Her shop is fifteen miles from here. Karakuya is the nearest town nearby her shop. She sells dolls and dolls only. I bought it for ninety thousand ryu."

"Heh," he chuckled darkly. He knew he wasn't lying. Bringing two fingers together, he snapped loudly like a click. His army appeared right before Hirotaka; two guards captured him by the arm. The officer turned his back around and walked a few feet away before Hirotaka called out.

"Wait! but, I told you where I bought the doll from!" He glanced behind him at the man who was defeated by guards. His face showed disbelief, shock, and-- guilt? Heh, I guess the Prince was right after all, he thought.

"Oh? but that doesn't mean anything.. does it?" and then he continued walking away despite the desperate cries for mercy of the soon-to-be prisoner.

* * *

The bells jingled sweetly as the door opened. "Who's there?" Kyoko called out, hearing the kissing sounds of the bells clashing together. Another customer in less than two weeks! She smiled at that thought. "I'll be right there!" She ran down the stairs and entered the front room. She met a surprising sight of the cluttered men in the tiny space. A man stepped forward, in shimmering gold and black armor. Her eyes flew toward the upper top of the armor. There, a symbol of a tiger was deeply carved into the armor. Kyoko didn't realize it at first; her hands suddenly linked together and were captured by another man that silently crept behind her.

"What are you doing?" she cried, struggling to get away. "Let go of me!" Her wrists burned by the rope that tied together tightly. It was like they would break off any second now.

"You're under arrest." Her eyes widen at the three words. Under arrest, she thought. For what exactly?

"What do you mean? Under Arrest? I'm innocent! I. Did. Nothing!" she argued. The men ignored her and then searched around the shop looking for something. She had nothing valuable nor stolen. For five minutes, she stood doing nothing but watching-- her only choice. She was fortunate that her parents weren't home or they would've been caught by this mess they did not deserve. Another minute passed and there was a sudden call, like they found what they wanted.

A wooden box. Kyoko was angry the moment she saw it. They carried it to a nearby table. "Open it," the officer commanded. Kyoko shut her eyes tightly. Everything she worked for-- was gone now.. The sound of shuffling paper echoed across the room, reaching her ears in a annoying urging way but she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"Fake." She stopped struggling and shot a confounded look at his way. "The money is... fake." Shock ran up her veins, the words slowly processing in her mind. Her mouth opened, as if to speak, then closed. She muttered an _impossible_ as she was thinking how she was foolishly deceived by that man, her eyes looked away and onto the floor. It was futile-- useless. A rope was tied around her neck and she let herself be dragged far from home.

* * *

I hope this doesn't bore you. :(

The officer's name will soon be introduced.

etc. Some people here might be a 'bit ooc' but it's the only way to keep the story in line.

I really hate make characters myself if it's not my story with my original characters.

You'll also see why Kyoko got arrested. There's various of reasons and also why the money is fake.

I feel like I'm being fast paced and I should've moved the last section to the next chapter.

I think I'm not doing a good job on where to end and so =P

Maybe. Maybe not.

Heheh, see you next chapter.


End file.
